PLL - The secret room
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I wanna know. Please tell me." says Hanna. "No, don't beg." says Emily. "Okay, but I so wanna see the room. I'm sure there's something awesome in there." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends ****JemilyPLL78-01, Horus91, Jonas89, GreenHawk, RedRiver and NaughtyPrincessAlpha.**

* * *

**PLL - The secret room**

**Alison and Emily have a secret room and of course Hanna is curious and wanna know exactly what is in the room and what the room is used for.**

"Em, what do you and Ali do in that locked room you guys have?" says Hanna.

"That's private, Hanna." says Emily.

"I wanna know. Please tell me." says Hanna.

"No, don't beg." says Emily.

"Okay, but I so wanna see the room. I'm sure there's something awesome in there." says Hanna.

"Just give up. That room's for me and Ali only." says Emily.

"Don't kill the fun." says Hanna.

"You should respect my privacy." says Emily.

"Being your friend I do, but I am also totally curious." says Hanna.

"I can understand that, though I don't want you to see what's in the secret room." says Emily.

"Maybe I'll sneak in when you and Ali are at work then." says Hanna.

"You can't. The door only opens with a coded card key." says Emily.

"Damn." says Hanna.

"And don't ask for a card key. There's only 2. I have one and Ali has the other." says Emily.

"Too bad." says Hanna.

2 hours later, when Alison and Emily are at work.

"I need to peek into Ali and Em's secret room or I'll go crazy." says Hanna.

Hanna has learned some stuff from Caleb.

"Okay. I hope I remember the tricks Caleb taught me..." says Hanna as she hook up her laptop to a USB port on the lock.

She then type in some sort of code in the password bar that show up on her laptop's screen.

Hanna then pull out her iPhone 17 and use it as a remote control.

The LEDs on the lock suddenly flash red and Alison's recorded voice says "Warning! Warning!"

"Opsss!" says Hanna as she quickly unplug her laptop from the lock.

The alarm stops.

Hanna's phone beeps.

Hanna answer.

"Hi, it's Hanna."

"Hanna-Boo, Ali here. I know what you tried to do."

"Sorry. I though Caleb's tricks could open the door."

"Do not try anymore, Han. If you do, Em and I will know. Our phones are linked directly to the lock. Slightest attempt to break it and we get an instant notification."

"Okay, me is really sorry..."

"I trust you. Bye."

Alison ends the phone-call.

"Dang! Wait..." says Hanna.

She call Caleb.

"Hi, Han."

"Caleb, can you help me? I need to break an electronic lock."

"I'm not gonna help you do something that you could go to prison for."

"Nothing like that, man. I'm in Ali and Em's house and I wanna see what they keep in that secret room I told you about."

"Oh, okay. Then I can tell you what you need to do."

"I tried the trick you taught me, but it sent an alarm to Alison's phone."

"You need to disable that. In the program I gave you there's a file titled 'Omega Black'. Open it and follow the instructions on the screen while your laptop's connected to the lock vis USB, that should shut off the alarm."

Hanna does what Caleb tell her to.

No alarm goes off.

"Alarm disabled."

"Good, Han. Now, do what you tried before, but instead of the normal code, type in '5009 Omega Kudorim 21461.7' and hold down Z on your phone. Good luck. Bye."

Caleb ends the phone-call.

Hanna types in the new code, while holding down Z on her phone when the phone is linker to the laptop via wireless connection.

The lock deactivates and the door can be opened.

Hanna gently open the door and is surprised by what she sees.

It is not what she expected.

She thought it would be a sexual room, but instead there are racks on the wall where rolls of fabrics are kept.

There's also a big fancy sewing machine as well as multiple dress-forms that has different clothes on them.

Turns out the room is Alison's secret fashion design studio.

Hanna always assumed it was a special porno-chamber where Ali and Em had kinky lesbo-sex.

"Oh, dear..." says Hanna.

Using her phone, Hanna takes some photos of the room.

And then she exit the room, clsoe the door and reactivate the lock.

"Too bad the room wasn't a porno room." says Hanna.

3 hours later, Emily and Alison get home.

Emily sigh with a smile, happy when she sees that the door to the secret room is still locked.

Alison is happy too.

"I gotta check to see if everything's okay." says Alison as she use her card key to unlock the door.

She open the door and sees that everything is the way it is supposed to be.

She close and lock the door.

5 minutes later.

"Thanks for not trying to break into the secret room again, Hanna." says Emily.

"No problem, Em." says Hanna. "You and Ali are my friends so I respect your privacy."

"Cute." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
